Dear Diary
by Naomi
Summary: *completed* Kaoru, Kenshin, and Kenji take a vacation to the beach. These are some entries from Kaoru's diary about her weekend to the beach. It's a little WAFFY in parts.
1. chap 1

Dear Diary,  
  
The waves here aren't too big. That's the way I like them. The sky and the water are perfect shades of blue. A cool ocean breeze is blowing from some far off place. Seagulls are calling from high above. Everything is so peaceful here. Everything is just right.  
  
I've always loved the ocean. It's a place I only have good memories of. I wish I could live in this dream forever. It's so perfect here sitting on the warm white sand watching Kenji run after the waves and Kenshin having to run after him. He must have pulled him away from the water hundreds of times but Kenji still insist on running up to the water's edge.  
  
This is the first time in a long time that we've been able to take a vacation together. Even if it's only a weekend, I plan on cherishing every minute of it. I have to remember to thank Marina, my old childhood friend, for letting us borrow this cute little house we're staying in. It's the same house that Kenshin and I had our honeymoon in.  
  
Oy! Kenshin and Kenji both just fell head first into the waves. Kenshin was supposed to be watching Kenji so he can take him up to the house and change him. I told him not to let Kenji get to close to the water. I should be mad but I can't help but laugh. Kenji can be a handful. Oh how much I love them both.  
  
The wind here seems to speak stories of other people who have sat on this very beach contemplating their life and thinking of how very blessed they are. I sincerely hope I am not the only person in the world who has been able to find himself or herself again here.  
  
The sun is reflecting off the water is making it shimmer. No artist, no matter how good they are, could ever catch the simple beauty of this place on a canvas. They could catch the feeling but never the sounds, smells, and emotions that go along with it.  
  
I'm getting tired so I think I'll rest a bit on the warm sand. The wind and the seagulls are lulling me to sleep. I think I'm through writing for now.  
  
Later.  
  
I'm back at the house sitting on the porch listening to the sound of the sea. The sun has set and the moon is high in the sky. The sunset was amazing. Shades of pinks, purples, and a little bit of red created an abstract painting in the sky. I think the most beautiful sunsets happen over the ocean.  
  
It's Kenshin's turn to put Kenji to bed. I was able to sit and enjoy nature. It seems so peaceful. The worried world is far away and small.  
  
Kenshin came out and joined me once he was able to get Kenji to stop bouncing off the walls. He is such a big softies some times. He gave into Kenji's pleas to let him have candy before he went to bed. That's what he gets for not being firm. I could tell he was exhausted. He didn't stop breathing heavily for a long time.  
  
I gave him my look, which I had become famous for, when he came out. He gave me an innocent look which had 'I didn't do anything' written all over it. How could anyone stay mad at a face like that? He's so cute when he's clueless. He sat down next to me. I couldn't help but say, "And you wanted to bring Kenji's friend Tomo on the trip." I started laughing at his expense. He gave me a little half smile and I laughed.  
  
We sat on the porch not saying much of anything. I must have been looking at the moon reflecting at odd angles off the water for almost an hour. Finally I asked him if he wanted to take a walk on the beach. All a said was 'sure'. I wish he'd talk more. He's never been much of a talker.  
  
The night was cool. The stars were diamonds sparkling brightly against a black velvet sky. The night was clear as clear could be. All that could be heard was the soft sound of the waves creeping up onto the beach then falling back. There are no lights out here so the sky was endless and refused to reveal the secret to its mysteriousness.  
  
We waded in the water. Kenshin finally decided to be more talkative. We talked about life and the places that someday we wanted to go to. It wasn't a question of if. It was a question of when. I told him my silly dreams of wanting to be an actor and become famous throughout Japan. He admitted that before his parents had died he dreamed that he would visit the moon. I joked with him saying that I could imagine him floating around in space. He's so much fun to tease sometimes.  
  
After about and hour or so we sat down on the beach and looked at the stars. A shooting star shot through the sky above me. I made a wish to myself that I could stay forever as I am now, happy and content. I put my head on Kenshin's shoulder and I drifted off to sleep. He shifted a bit so that I would be more comfortable. I wasn't asleep for long.  
  
When I woke up, Kenshin said he had something for me. He'd been saving up for a long time to buy it. He took something out of his gi. When he opened his hand, I saw he was holding a thing gold chain that had a clear gem hanging from it. He told me it was a necklace and the gem was called a diamond. They're supposed to be one of the most beautiful gems and that they were popular in the west. He put it around my neck and I admired it in the small hand held mirror that had been my mother's.  
  
I threw myself at him and gave him a big hug. I repeated 'thank you' and 'I love you' over and over. I hadn't been expecting me to do that so a fell backwards into the water and he dragged me with him. Our romantic time abruptly ended. I started laughing so hard that I couldn't stop laughing till we reached the house. I don't know what but something about the whole situation seemed absolutely funny.  
  
I decided to get dressed in my sleeping yatuka since my kimono was soaked. I took the necklace off and but it in my box where I keep all my other jewelry. Kenshin decided to go to bed since he was absolutely exhausted. I wanted to stay up for a little longer and enjoy the night.  
  
Here I am now. It's probably almost midnight. The stars keep winking at me as if they know something that I do not. We mysteries are hidden up in the sky's deep depths. He many other people had looked up at the sky. I must be full of stories of people who looked to the heavens out of despair and because they had nothing left. There must be stories of people who are just like me enjoying the beauty of something that has fascinated then their whole life.  
  
I'm finally able to remember now that no matter how bad life gets. You'll always be able to find happiness stowed away in the strangest of places. Some times it's the little things in life that matter the most. I'm thankful that I am able to stop ever once in awhile and look at things that most people ignore. The things the happen while life passes them by.  
  
I'm getting tired and sleep is taking me on. I will write some more tomorrow but for now I'm going to call it a night.  
  
Your friend, Kaoru 


	2. chap 2

Dear Diary,  
  
Today I got up early to watch the sun rise. It was just as beautiful as last night sun set. Kenshin woke so we could watch it together.  
  
Clouds broke the endless expanse that was the sky. The bright colors reflected off of them creating a surreal world of its own. The yellow orange sunset restored my hope and reminded me of the emotions I had experienced the previous day. No matter how hard I try, I can never completely capture the beauty that surrounds this memory on paper.  
  
Kenji rose late today. Since he was up late last night, no thanks to Kenshin, he was in bad mood. Last night was absolutely wonderful but that doesn't mean he gets off the hook. I decided to let them have some father son bonding time. I know I'm just as bad Megumi used to be. It's her fault though. What can I say. She was a great teacher.  
  
Since I've had Kenji, I think I've started to appreciate life, the joys and the sorrows. I almost lost Kenji when he was born, but thanks to Megumi's expertise he was allowed to remain living. I think that is when I realized how precious life really is. One small thing can tip the balance of how things were meant to be.  
  
I decided that today I was going to look around and explore the places surrounding our little paradise beach. There were some cliffs near by and I wanted to see how good the view was from a top them. To see how it is to look down upon things from a higher place and to see the never ending sea stretch further into the horizon.  
  
The trail to the top was steep and rocky. I was forced to stop many times on the way up. It was obvious that the trail was well worn but that didn't make the climb any easier. Only a few hints of green could be seen on the path. Mostly the only thing that I could see during the hour that I climbed to the top of the cliff was the continuous brown and gray rocks. The only thing that willed me to keep going was the promise of a beautiful sight when I got to the top.  
  
When I reached the top, I was convinced that my efforts were not in vain. The sight that greeted me was absolutely astonishing. The ocean truly did continue on relentlessly until it became one with the sky. The suns image on the water was jagged and broken making the water appear a multitude of colors. The suns heat tried to reach me but the cool wind kept cutting it off.  
  
A ship was sailing in from the distance. It was a schooner. It was probably owned by someone rich who lived in the west. Its many sails billowed in the wind. They set a sharp contrast to the hard blue sky It continued on forward with a majestic beauty all the while continuing to follow the line of the horizon. I could see people on deck scurrying about to get their jobs done. One solitary figure stood on bored looking at the beach and the ocean with the same dreamy look I had.  
  
I looked down and was filled with fear. I didn't realize before exactly how hi up I was. The waves were beating mercilessly against the side of the cliff. Far out the water seemed calm and serene. Here, directly below where I was standing, the sea had become a dragon who kept rearing its head and slamming itself against the cliff in a vain attempt to make it crumble and fall under its mighty power. I knew it would succeed eventually but no here and not now.  
  
I walked along the edge of the cliff for awhile until our house came into view. Below the water was calm and so unlike that maddened demon it had been before. As I look out at the beach, memories of my honeymoon here with Kenshin come back. I can almost see the memories reoccurring. I become like and outsider looking in on what happened on that beach almost 6 years ago. I am wrapped in a elf created dream full of surreal beauty. I continue to allow memories to cloud my mind while I sit atop the cliff and eat my lunch that I packed.  
  
I look at the sun and see how low in the sky it was. I knew that if I didn't hurry back that Kenshin would start to worry. I hurried down the narrow path as fast as I could. I slipped at least a dozen or so times. I looked like a wreak when I got down. My kimono was defiantly not suited for that hiking trip. I think I learned my lesson that I should wear my training clothes for these types of trips.  
  
The sun had set by the time I reached the house. As I predicted, Kenshin was in complete panic mode. (some things never change) When I walked in and he saw me, he ran to me and hugged me close. His speed stilled hasn't slowed even after all these years. I felt really guilty. He must have thought I fallen off the cliff pr something. I was reminded of how lucky I was to have someone love me that much.  
  
I assured him that I was fine and that all that happened was that I slipped on the way down and ripped my kimono. I saw some of the worry leave his face but a lot was still etched on it. As I reassured him again that I was fine Kenji came up to my and told me that he and Kenshin had a surprise for me. I looked over at Kenshin and saw a smile light up his face as he remembered whatever our son was talking about.  
  
Kenji made me close me eyes as they led me into the bedroom. When I opened my eyes, I saw a kimono laying on the futon. It had an aqua colored background with a pattern of yellow and white flowers lined with silver on it. Laying next to it was a white obi was a silver diamond design and a white ribbon. Everything was made out of silk. Apparently, Kenshin and Kenji for their father son bonding time had decided to surprise me with an early birthday gift since it was a few day away.  
  
I made them leave the room so I could put it on and model it for them. I put on a yellow under robe under the kimono. I tied the obi in the traditional style I put on the diamond necklace on the white ribbon to complete the outfit. Everything went together so well.  
  
I walked out and Kenji clapped his hands together with the excitement of a child his age. Both Kenshin and Kenji agreed that they had made the right choice. I was glad to have two such special guys in my life.  
  
It's late now. I helped Kenshin put Kenji to bed. He was so exhausted that he fell right asleep. The sound of crickets chirping is echoing through the house. Kenshin has long since fallen asleep. He sleeps so peacefully these day. It so different from how he used to. Things have changed so much. We both have changed so much. I hope life stays as it is now forever more. I think it's time for me to join Kenshin in slumber.  
  
Your friend, Kaoru  
  
Author's Notes: I decided to write 2 more chapters since some people have asked me to (especially Joe). Sorry if it's WAFFY and all but most of my stories have a little bit of WAFF I them. I know this was supposed to be a one shot. So much for that. I have one more chapter I'm going to add. Thanks to all who have read this so far. Please keep on reviewing. 


	3. chap 3

Dear Diary,  
  
Today was my last day at the beach. It is true that god things do end to quickly. I had to say good bye to my fairy tale world but at least I had a few more hours of being able to sit and relax on the white sand beach.  
  
Clouds covered the sun. Its rays could not penetrate the thick gray shield. It gave everything a gloomy cast. The things that seemed to sparkle yesterday have now lost their luster. The sun does shine through in a couple of places creating an eerie feeling for the light looked alien. It was something that didn't belong. It was amazing how a place can completely transform over night.  
  
Kenji's was eager to go home since he couldn't wait to play with his friend Tomo. Those two always get into trouble when they're together. It might be true that Kenji is quite mature for his age but that still doesn't stop him from being a normal five year old boy sometimes. Looking at him makes me wonder if this was how Kenshin was when he was his age. I can clearly see which side Kenji gained from me. I can't help but laugh to myself sometimes. He has as much energy as I had at his age.  
  
I think I should stop reminiscing about the past. I'm only making myself sad. I made a vow a long time ago to myself that I would do everything in my power to make sure that he had a happy childhood. Mine had been happy but there was always something missing because my mom was dead.  
  
All day long the water seemed to appear silver. It looked like liquid metal. The water was rougher and there was a bit of a rip tide so I wouldn't let Kenji go play in it. He wasn't all too happy about this. He knew he'd get in trouble if he got made at me. Instead, to vent his anger, he got some mud left over from last night's high tide and threw it at an unsuspecting Kenshin. Before I knew it I had a little boy clinging to me with Kenshin standing there covered in mud, tapping his foot, and trying to look stern.  
  
Seeing Kenji staring up at me with his big eyes trying to look innocent and Kenshin standing there trying to look anger, it was all I could do not to try not to laugh. After trying to hold it in for an entire minute, it burst out of me. Kenshin never was good at trying to look firm. Now he just stood there helplessly while I laughed my head off. I went inside to try and calm down and to draw up a bath in the bath house. I left Kenji outside with his dad to try and fend for himself.  
  
When I went back to where I had left them, Kenshin was even muddier and Kenji was muddy now as well. I rolled my eyes. It ended up that Kenshin decided to be a bit immature when Kenji threw another mud ball at him. They ended up having a mud fight. I once again thought to myself about just how much Kenshin had changed. I think that he was finally having back part of his childhood that had been stolen from him. I smiled to myself and was glad.  
  
I virtually dragged them around the side of the house and threw them both in the bath house. I had put some fresh clothes in there earlier. Even though I'm glad that they had fun, having a mud fight today isn't exactly convenient. I did not tend to the fire while they were in there. They could deal with it if the water became cold. I just wanted to be able to enjoy the last two hours we had here before we left.  
  
The clouds weren't that thick anymore. The sun appeared to be a yellow white glowing orb through the gray cover. I looked a little harder to see the original beauty in the gloomy grayness. It makes no sense. It's one of those things you have to look at through the logic of a dream. Is it a gift or a curse to be able to see the beauty sparkle through the dullness.  
  
It was obvious that a storm was coming, No seagulls performed circles in the sky for the wind was much too strong. I hoped that Kenshin would hurry up and get done so that I wouldn't be lonely anymore. Why do I get become lonely so easily? I guess that's what happens when you live alone for two years. That was so long ago but I still feel the effect of it. I just wish that my memories would of left me alone today.  
  
I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to a head of read hair trying to suffocate me. My son was snuggling up in my lap trying to keep warm. Kenshin walked by and saw that I was awake. I was already time to go. He turned around with his partially wet hair still clinging to the back of his dark green gi (I think he looks good in green). A smile came to my face as an image of my husband and son covered in mud popped back into my mind.  
  
I guess I was ready to leave. The sun was coming out of its hiding spot. The water was once again shimmering. Dark blue reflected against the light blue sky full of white and gray fluffy clouds was an everlasting image I would hold on to forever.  
  
With Kenji in my arms and Kenshin beside me struggling as he tried to carry all the luggage, we departed from the solitary house by the beach. Green trees lined the path as we walked through the forest. The sunlight poked through the canopy of leaves creating light green spots that contrasted against the dark green shaded area surrounding them.  
  
We arrived at the train station a half an hour before the train took off. Kenji was asleep with his head on my shoulder. He looked so innocent sleeping there. You would never believe what a ball of energy he was during the day. We found an empty spot on the wood bench that ran along the wall. Kenshin set the luggage down went to get the three of us something to eat. He returned a couple of minutes later with some rice balls. Kenji had woken up by then and was quite hunger, He practically inhaled his two rice balls. It was a miracle that he didn't choke.  
  
We finally got on the train in the second to last car. It was quite plain but it was all that we could afford. Kenji rushed to his spot by the window. I could feel the excitement building up in him. As the train started to move he jumped up and down trying to see out the window. Kenshin held him up because his futile attempts to try and catch a peek were proven useless. His eyes light up as we passed by a pond full of ducks. He then started laughing hysterically as he was tickled by Kenshin. It was a very enjoyable three hours. We had dinner on the train. It was pretty bad. My cooking taste better then this stuff did.  
  
It was dark when we pulled into the station. No one was there waiting. I had to admit I was a bit disappointed. There is nothing like coming back home to the smiling faces of your friends after a wonderful vacation. We walked down the streets of Tokyo that were all too familiar to us. When we arrived at the dojo, Kenshin opened the gate slowly as if to try to not wake the house from a deep slumber. There was a light on in the kitchen. When we opened the shoji, we saw Sano and Yahiko asleep against the wall. Megumi was there visiting from Aizu. She was talking to Genzi who was there with his two grand daughters. Sano and Yahiko woke up has we walked in and everyone welcomed us back home. They were waiting for us after all.  
  
Love, Kaoru  
  
The End  
  
Author's Notes: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It's over! I hope you liked it. I know some of the characters were a bit out of context in this story but I changed them a little since it felt like that right thing to do. I also know that I was a bit mean to Kenshin sometimes but he's so much fun to tease sometimes. I know, I'm evil. J/k! Anyway, you'll have to keep you're eyes peeled for my to other stories "Hopeful Tears" and "A Memory Forgotten". I've been working on them for a long time and they still probably won't be done for awhile. Sorry that it took so long to update. I can't wait to read your reviews. Bye! 


End file.
